yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Apartments
The Apartments is an area accessible from the Library. Features The exterior to the three different apartment buildings is grey with two floors with a red railing on the first floor. Each room has a door with a window to its right which may or may not show light inside. The ground is dotted and has several strangely shaped street-lamps around it. There is also a vending machine in this area. The interior of the different rooms all have lightly colored floorboards and patterned wallpaper with a sliding door to a balcony. The balconies all overlook the same scene and each have a cactus on the right hand side. There are various different things inhabiting each room: 'Main Building' *'First Floor, First Room on left' - Red ball surrounded by three cushions which you can chainsaw. By the door to the balcony is a purple blob in a garbage can. If you chainsaw it, it's face will morph into an angry looking eyeball. *'First Floor, Second Room from left' - White drooling creature. If you interact with it, text will wave about on the screen for a few seconds and it will then run around the room quickly. This is the room you get transported to from the Library, and once you exit, you cannot enter again. *'First Floor, Third Room from left' - Grey haired boy with glasses and his pet rabbit. If you use the Glasses effect here, he will disappear except for his glasses. *'Ground Floor, First Room on left' - Flower woman. If you chainsaw her and go onto the balcony, there will be many copies of her walking around. *'Ground Floor, Second Room from left' - Three large blocks side-by-side. If you push the buttons in the blue-yellow-red order repeatedly until nothing else happens to the blocks and then go out on the balcony, there should now be a passageway up to the Sky Kingdom. *'Ground Floor, Third Room from left' - Boy (?) with red hat on. If you interact with him and go through the door at the top, you will come to another room with an X-Y graph on the floor and two creatures with zeroes and infinity signs around them. Exiting out of this room leads you to a different apartment block with no other rooms. Going down and out of this area takes you to a path of street-lamps with a boy standing in the middle of it. Interacting with him results in a full-screen event of his face flashing up for a few seconds, and then his sprite disappears (similarly to Monoe in Yume Nikki). Continue down this path to go to White Fern World. 'Smaller Building (found by going north-west from the main building)' *'First Floor' - A hole with tentacles coming out of it and a spring. Interacting with the hole takes you to a large building with staircases. If you go down the stairs to the right, and then through the small hole using the Child or Fairy effect, you will come to an alley. Interacting with the streetlights here will make the camera pan up, revealing eyes above the wall. If you go under the brigde into the sewer, you will find some stairs that leads you to the Monochrome GB World. *After coming out of the hole with tentacles, if you keep going right, you should find a black and white creature. Interact with it and then go to the next screen. Go through the grey doors and then up the stairs. You should find some sort of torture room with Bane Jack in it. Interact with him to get the Spring effect. When going out the south exit from this room, you will be transported to Urotsuki's Dream House. Going down the staircase before entering the spring effect room will take you to the School. *'Ground Floor' - A portal to the Docks. If you go south from the main building, you will find a zebra crossing. Going straight left from here will take you to the Pastel Blue House. Sometimes when you go to the zebra crossing, you will spot a large silhouette of a UFO flying above you. If you go back to the apartments, you will see a pathway of glowing circles. If you follow it, you will see that the smaller building will be gone, and if you walk to the end of the pathway, Urotsuki will get abducted and end up on board the UFO. Connections Library Sky Kingdom White Fern World The Docks Pastel Blue House Urotsuki's Dream House UFO School Monochrome GB World Category:Locations